


Betrayal

by GelatinyGellai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Broken Heart, F/M, I broke them up, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, happy valentine's?, not really sorry, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelatinyGellai/pseuds/GelatinyGellai
Summary: Chat Noir found out that Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace know each others identities since they were in lycee. Feeling betrayed, he says good bye to Ladybug. Oh, and Adrien breaks-up with Marinette.





	Betrayal

Since they were teens, soft features, naivety, and all that, Ladybug and Chat Noir know they are partners—soulmates if they use the Miraculous’ sense. The trust they have for each other has been tried and tested on various occasions. May it be during an akuma fight or during quiet patrols; they know they can trust each other.

But why didn’t Ladybug trust him with the one thing he asked for?

They’ve been chosen at the same time and have a deeper bond—or so he thought—ever since that faithful night when Ladybug revealed herself as the girl who loved Adrien Agreste, the boy who sat in front of her in her lycee. Albeit she was slightly intoxicated during that time, she should've remembered her telling that bit to Chat, right? She should’ve noticed how Adrien began pursuing Marinette until they’ve become partners out of costume—a couple.

The taste of betrayal is so bitter; he spit on the nearest trash can. Without a second to lose, he transforms and heads to his Lady's house. (She doesn’t deserve that title!) Almost as if fate wants them to part, he spots Marinette gazing upon the stars, her hair dancing as the wind sweeps by. She looks so beautiful under the moonlight.The scene would have made Adrien’s heart flutter, but all he sees is red.

He drops on the railings of her terrace, graceful and careful as a cat, and drops the bomb before Marinette could even register she has a visitor.

“Good bye, Ladybug.”

He jumps to the direction of his apartment, adamant to start packing and leave.

Marinette stares at the spot Chat Noir moments ago, not yet registering what happened. Tikki flies by and tries to get her charge to focus in on her. After a couple of nudging, she goes back to reality, but not without a lot of questions in mind. Until…

“Good bye, Ladybug.”

“Tikki, he knows! He knows I’m Ladybug! But how?!” She exclaims. If a kwami could look or feel deflated,that is how Tikki felt.

“Uhm, Marinette…” Tikki starts. “Don’t you remember?” She looks at Marinette with those large eyes, feeling that she just lost everything.

“Remember what?” Marinette asks inquisitively.

Before Tikki could even open her mouth, a ding came from Marinette's cellphone. Knowing it was the special tone set for Adrien, she momentarily forgot her worries about Chat.

“Good bye, Marinette.”

Nothing follows, just those three words, The same three words that Chat Noir just told Marinette earlier, except,

“Oh my god. Tikki! What have I done?” She gasps and collapses to the ground, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

She is so used to hear a different set of words that goes with her name—both her names—but not like this. As if a bomb was dropped, she knew what she had done.

The alley way. Rena Rouge and Carapace talking to Marinette as she de-transformed from her superhero persona. A cat looking for his lady. Her lycee dream becoming a dream come true.

“Shhh, Marinette. We can still fix this, just give him a call. Text him. Email him. Reach him.”

Marinette does all that in lightning speed, but she was blocked. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Amino, even his emails. Unreachable for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She recalls the past week that she had been careless. Adrien being distant with Marinette. Chat intently looking at Ladybug. Adrien and Chat Noir being cold to Marinette and Ladybug.

She understands now. Her Kitty and Prince felt betrayed. Her Kitty had no patience for it, but her Prince waited patiently for her to speak. Looking at the printed heart wrap on the lounger, she realizes it’s too late now. What was supposed to be one of the best Valentine’s gift for him was now gone. Just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was supposed to continue the Dream Date Challenge fic I have for Amino, but I felt angsty because of a song (Akala by Marion. It's a Filipino song btw.). My original idea was to make it as fleshed out as possible, but I got uninspired in the middle of typing. I'm sorry for the rush ending too. Like I said, I could do better, but yeah. Recovering from writer's block is hard. How about this, tell me what would be a better ending? I'd love to hear feedback So, comment down below what your thoughts are!


End file.
